The Boyfriend Experience- HIATUS
by NormaBates
Summary: Out of step and out of place, Bella Swan is worn out of the tedious life she lives. No real friends, no boyfriend, no fun. Until one late night chat with a random stranger changes it all. Everything that was once monotonously comfortable is about be ripped right from underneath her. AH, BellaOCC, BXE- Unfortunately, I have run into an issue and will be putting this on hiatus.


**Author's note**- hey guys, this is my introductory, not as a new writer but as a fresh start. I have been using fanfiction for years, and had a different name for the longest time. However, I went through quite a bit in the last three years and suffered a rough case of writer's block. So I wanted to start fresh, wipe the slate clean and see where I stand as far as my writing is concerned. I have missed it dearly.

This story is one I have wanted to do for some time— the universe is AH and Bella is slightly OOC as I have placed a few of my own qualities and traits within her. Edward will be the more cocky and forward, dominant role that I'd always envisioned him to be. As far as the other characters, I will have them placed sporadically throughout the story.

To anyone and everyone that comes across this story, I welcome ANY and ALL feedback. I know that my writing is very rusty and that this might seem very sloppy; trust me, I won't disagree with you. Please, please, tell me what I can do to improve. As I said before, I suffered a 3 year plus writer's block.

**Chapter One-The ****greeneyedmonst3r In My Laptop**

The rain drizzled slowly as I stepped off the bus; It was very dreary that afternoon even for Forks. The clouds hung low in the sky while puddles began collect at the sides of the road, growing bigger and bigger. I hoisted my bag up and over my shoulder as I walked over to the mailbox and checked it for anything. Maybe there'd be a cheesy yet sweet post card from Renee and Phil.

I collected all of the mail from the mailbox and trudged up the yard towards the house and saw that I was probably the first one home. Dad's squad car wasn't in the drive, and I did't see Jasper's car anywhere, which usually meant that he and my sister, Alice had come and gone or that they hadn't been at home at all yet. Either way, it meant that I could get a jumpstart on my homework for the weekend. Said a lot about my social life, didn't it?

Upon opening the door, I kicked off my shoes by the entrance and was attacked with paws and licks and a cold nose in the form of our German sheperd/retriever mix, Jake. I tossed my bag into the couch as I patted and stroked the top of his head, calming down his antics.

"Do you wanna go outside?" I asked him playfully and he yipped excitedly.

He bolted outside to do his business, sniffing and whatnot. In the meantime, I went upstairs into my room to grab my laptop. Before doing so, I changed into an old softball jersey and some sweats and tied up my hair; I was in for the night, might as well be comfy. By the time I was back downstairs with my laptop and had my books ready for homework, Jake was whining at the back door soaked. "Ugh, of course," I said, going to let him in.

"Look at you." I said, as he weaseled his way in and began to roll on the already dingy carpet in the living room. "Charlie's gonna have a field day with you," I said as I tried my best to grab him by the collar so I could at least partially dry him off with a towel.

After about five minutes of wrestling with him, I finally gave up and let him take out his frustrations on one of his half eaten chew toys. "Silly dog.

Finally he was laying down behind my dad's recliner chair, chewing on his toy and I was ready to start my homework. Flipping to the chapter in my history book, I began effortlessly on my assignment. I was slightly ahead in the class as I had been for the last week so it didn't take me very long before I was three quarters of the way finished within the hour. The rain hadn't let up, so I definitely wasn't heading out to do anything for the night, "All the more reason to stay in," I told myself.

I looked at my laptop, sitting open to a blank search engine pondering. How was I going to spend tonight? I looked at the clock on the wall above the oven; 4:47. If Charlie wasn't home by now, then he was pulling a late shift at the station. And if Alice certainly wasn't home by now, then she was over at Jasper's sucking face or getting ready with Tanya to go to some stupid party. There were endless opportunities for me here, well ... as long they remained within the walls of the house. Chewing on my bottom lip for a moment, I thought before grabbing my computer and my bag and bolting upstairs. The sudden clatter of noise made Jake perk up and follow suit.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and tossed my bag at the foot of my bed, getting comfy with my laptop nestled on my lap. As I did so, I grabbed my ear phones from my bedside table and plugged them in. Playing some music, I settled in for the night. I was about to do something that I never would have done normally. My fingers flew over the keyboard as I signed into my yahoo! email account.

_swanprincess97_ I clicked enter.

I search over all of the options and finally saw what it was I was looking for.

'Yahoo! chat'. My finger lightly tapped the space bar.

If my assumptions were correct, then this option allowed you to connect with many different people from all over the world at one time. If you actually thought about it, it was rather intimidating. But, as long as I didn't give out any personal information, I was safe, behind my computer screen. I scrolled past a few options as far as chat topics were concerned; hobbies, health, politics, religion, auto & repair, music, film etc. I chose the one that seemed the least threatening.

Welcome to Yahoo! Music:

Instantly the room was flooded with usernames and conversations that I couldn't keep up with. About fifteen seconds after I logged into the room, and after watching the community of people chatting with eachother, I started getting personal messages. One after another after another.

***pop***

Hey how r u?

***pop***

'sup? u listenin to castaways brand new single?

"Who is Castaway?" I asked myself, out loud.

***pop* **

hey bby, u horny?

Ugh, seriously.

I continuously declined the chat requests and just waited. And the longer I waited, watched and observed the room, the more I decided that this may've been a bad idea. Were there no other normal people out there like me that just wanted to have a normal conversation? After about fifteen minutes or so of the constant "no's, fucks off's, bye's" I almost gave up, that is until one chat caught my eye.

_greeneyedmonst3r: hey there, hows it going tonight? listening to anything good?_

Okay three things caught my interest in this instant message. First of all, he used a complete sentence, asking how I was instead of asking if I wanted to have sex with him; that in itself earned this faceless stranger bonus points. Secondly, his username was quite creative and it led me to believe that maybe there was more to him than met the metaphorical eye, so to speak. And thirdly, well there really wasn't a legititmate third reason other than the fact that I really just wanted to talk to someone and he was the most promising I'd seen so far.

Chewing my bottom lip again, I made a split second decision, writing back to him.

_Swanprincess97: hiya, I'm pretty good. listening to Of Monsters & Men right now._

So far, so good.

_greeneyedmonst3r:very nice, love them. So, what about u? _

_Swanprincess97: wat about me?_

_greeneyedmonst3r: tell me about u?_

_Swanprincess97: well, my name is Bella, im seventeen and im a senior in high school. Yadda yadda. _

He didn't respond for a couple of minutes and I thought my age or maybe perhaps my high school status had run him off. A few minutes then turned into ten and I gave up waiting for him to reply. I minimized the chat screen and had started creating a new music playlist to listen too while I surfed the internet. A couple of minutes and fifteen songs later, I heard a _pop._ And the chat icon on my task bar was highlighted on the bottom of my screen. I clicked it.

_greeneyedmonst3r:sorry bout that, unexpected company came home with the roommate, had to interact. Hah._

I pursed my lips and shrugged, beginning to type a response.

_Swanprincess97: no prob, just making a music playlist for the night_

_greeneyedmonst3r:ah cool, you got Imagine Dragons and the civil wars playing?_

He had a really good taste in music.

Quickly, I finished adding the last couple of Imagine Dragon songs to my play list as he he'd predicted and pulled his chat back up. Quickly thinking, I typed out my response.

_Swanprincess97: how'd you know? :)_

_greeneyedmonst3r:cause im psychic_

_Swanprincess97: well ..maybe you and i just have really good tastes in music!_

_greeneyedmonst3r:that also might be true, but i really do have uncanny telepathic abilites ;)_

_Swanprincess97: what am I thinking right now? _

Did he say this to every girl he spoke to? Was this how he charmed them?

_greeneyedmonst3r:u think Im charming_

_Swanprincess97: eh, close enough_

Lucky enough guess.

_Swanprincess97: so tell me about you? Name?_

_greeneyedmonst3r:my name is Edward, im 23 and i live with my bestfriend, Emmett. i wait tables while I'm in school, thats me in a nutshell._

He seemed normal enough. But it was assumptions like this that got teen girls kidnapped, raped, and killed on a daily basis. Hell, Charlie would swallow his own tongue if he knew I was talking to a random stranger on the internet right now. But, honestly, what Charlie didn't know wouldn't kill him. And besides, this was the most interesting conversation that I'd held all week long. I know what you're probably thinking...

_Oh my god, what a loser._

And yes, you're right. Since I moved back in with my dad and Alice, I just hadn't adapted as well as everyone else thought I would. Alice had tried to help me with my transition but I just didn't fit in anywhere. I loved her for it but it was useless; I didn't dress up like she did, wasn't into the shopping, didn't care about what make up products I would be using next week, and I certainly didn't care about what anyone else thought me. But all of that meant, that I didn't have a lot of friends either.

But what that also meant was that I had a lot of time to keep up with my classes and for studying. I was always a bookworm; I liked school and always had because it came so naturally to me. But lately, it was just becoming so tedious. Last week, I purposely flunked a science test just to surprise my teacher, Mr. Gowen. When he asked what had happened, I simply told him that the test had snuck up on me, which in reality, I'd been ready for that test for four days.

But I'm getting way off track.

_Swanprincess97: thats a nice name, Edward.._

_greeneyedmonst3r:its lame. _

_Swanprincess97: is not. I like it. Very respectable. _

_greeneyedmonst3r:thank you, hah. _

_greeneyedmonst3r:so you... you're 17 brand new senior in high school, going crazy yet?_

His question made me cringe. It was the question of all my lost reality.

_Swanprincess97: actually, no. _

_greeneyedmonst3r:whaaat? How come?_

_greeneyedmonst3r:wait lemme guess... daddy's girl?_

_Swanprincess97: NO_

_greeneyedmonst3r: ...lol jk_

_Swanprincess97: idk, just haven't really done anything, but you can bet I have the best GPA of my graduating class. _

_greeneyedmonst3r :*yawn* boooorrring. _

_Swanprincess97: :P_

_Swanprincess97: but no you're right, i have minimal friends, am not dating anyone at the moment.. im kinda just coasting right now. I am rather boring. _

_greeneyedmonst3r:well, I wouldnt count that against you ..you seem intelligent enough and im sure you're pretty ;)_

_Swanprincess97: eh. _

_greeneyedmonst3r:well now I have see, based on that response..._

Suddenly I became very panicked. I had settled into a nice conversation with this faceless stranger. What if my faced ruined it? I didn't consider myself ugly, but I also didn't think I was anything worth taking a double look at either. I tried to do light make up on occasion and I tried to fix my hair when the humidity allowed me too; just some things to enhance what I already had but it never really was the kinda thing I was into. Now I wish it was.

_Swanprincess97: okay, hang on.._

_greeneyedmonst3r:sure thing :)_

I clicked the 'file' option on my computer and chose 'my pictures'. The first few pictures were from a fishing trip I'd taken with Charlie and Billy Black a few weeks before school had started; I scrolled past those and waded past the bad selfies I'd taken in hopes that I'd rediscover a decent one that maybe wasn't so bad. After a couple of minutes, I found one.

It was a simple picture taken by Alice while I'd been out with her and Jasper, we'd gone to see a movie one Friday night. I was dressed in a light blue knit sweater and dark grey skinny jeans with worn out converse. My hair was half up, half down and styled in lose curls; I didn't have on much make other than some mascara and blush. My appearance was in much thanks to Alice. I just didn't have the touch that she did. Anyways, I chose the picture file and sent it to him, waiting anxiously.

It was about 30 seconds before he said anything.

_greeneyedmonst3r:damn, you're kinda hot.. _

_Swanprincess97: thank you, heh. _

_greeneyedmonst3r:no seriously... why would you sell yourself short, you are really pretty Bella._

Just as I was about to ask to see a picture of him in return, I heard the front door open. "We're home!" I heard the familiar shriek of my sister. I groaned and knew that my alone time was not over.

_Swanprincess97: brb_

I brought the lid of my laptop down but I didn't completely shut it. Setting it to the side, I got out of my bed and headed downstairs, Jake following close behind me. Alice threw a couple of bags on the couch just as Jasper walked, ducking in under the door so he didn't hit his head. "Hey Bells," he said softly. I adored Jasper and hoped my floozy of a sister didn't ever run him off.

"Hey Jazz," I said and then looked at Alice. "Dad's gonna go ballistic if you went over your limit again."

She smirked. "I didn't." She said as she, patted Jasper on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"You have got to stop supplying her addiction Jazz." I told him as I saw how much she'd gotten from the mall today. He simply smiled and watched as she reveled in all her purchases. He was the best kind of boyfriend there was. He worshipped the ground Alice walked on, stood by whatever decision she made, spoiled her, and let her speak her mind... all within reason of course.

"Anyways, I just came down to get a bottle of water, say hi and stuff.. I'm gonna finish studying." I said, making a quick exit.

"Yeah yeah, I got dinner tonight since you covered last three nights," Alice said and I pursed my lips at her. "Yeah, you better. Show Jazz your wifey material." I said laughing, running back upstairs.

I slid back into my bed and grabbed my laptop.

_greeneyedmonst3r:all right pretty Bella.. hurry back so I can send one to you too_

I smirked. I got kind of excited to see what he looked like. Based upon his slightly cocky nature but yet is obviously good taste in music, I pictured someone beautiful. Not really too rugged or anything like that, but just so beautiful to look at. I pictured perfect skin and gorgeous eyes. Blonde hair? Maybe?

_Swanprincess97: okay, im back. :)_

_greeneyedmonst3r:welcome.. so, are you interested in what my ugly mug looks like, or do you wanna keep this faceless on your end?_

_Swanprincess97: no way, I showed you me, only fair..._

_greeneyedmonst3r:touche_

After about 20 seconds, I got a link request. My cursor hovered over it for a moment. What if he just didn't fit my expectations? Not that looks really were a big deal to me, but I would just feel so let down. And I wasn't even sure why. I guess it was the first time in awhile that I felt like this person was solely mine to talk too.

I clicked it. The image that came across my screen blew me away. It looked like someone had caught him off guard; he was wearing a slightly oversized button down shirt, it was white and the sleeves were rolled up a bit past his elbows, dark grey jeans a roughed up boots. He had disheveled dark auburn hair that honestly, it looked like he rolled out of bed, ran his fingers through it once and that was it; yet somehow it worked for him. His smile was cute and crooked. Nothing about it was perfect but it was perfect all the same and his teeth were perfectly like white, did he ever eat anything? His skin was indeed flawless and a perfect fair complexion; he had to be from Washington as well. No way he wasn't. He looked tall and he was thin, but well defined and built. He was... handsome.

But those eyes. Holy hell, those eyes. I can see now why his user name was greeneyedmonst3r. God were they green.

_greeneyedmonst3r: your silence is verrrry reassuring.. *wink*_

_Swanprincess97: no no, youre very handsome! Love the eyes. _

_greeneyedmonst3r:well thank ya, my ex was into them too.. way into them._

Who in their right mind would dump him?

_greeneyedmonst3r:she got too clingy for me and I cut ties and run for the hill, havent dated since. Kinda just been doing my own thing, playing the field if you know what I mean.._

Oh, now that made sense.

_Swanprincess97: ah well, yeah us girls are a little complicated, hah._

After that, we spent the rest of the evening talking about everything. We talked more about what kinds of music we listened too, and we found out that had pretty much the same tastes in music. We talked about movies, food and how much he loves cooking for others; he said he made some really great Indian cuisine, we talked about family and our living situations. He asked about my parents and what had happened between them.

_Swanprincess97: My parents were young lovers.. had my sister and way too soon and then when they both got jobs, they just... weren't in love anymore. So, when they told my sister and i they were splitting, they asked us what we wanted. Of course, being a daddy's girl, Alice stayed (might be why we're not closer today) and me being the out place kinda kid Ive always been, i went with my mom... ehh._

_greeneyedmonst3r: wow.. tough stuff there._

Out of nowhere, my phone buzzed with the notification of a new text message. I opened and read it.

Alice 8:47pm  
>-hay loserface, dinner is ready wen u are. :)<p>

I rolled my eyes and told Edward that if he was around, I'd be back within the hour. He agreed and I made my chat status as 'busy', setting my laptop aside. I hurried downstairs to eat dinner. I hadn't even worried about what had been for dinner, I was too preoccupied with my conversation with Edward. Three hours in a conversation with someone and I was already rushing to hurry through dinner? What had happened here?

**End note- **

Well, here is the conclusion to chapter one. I know this seems like it really has no direction, but it does. I promise. And as I said in my opening note PLEASE, leave me feedback. I thrive on it. I'd love any sort of comments as to where you think this is gonna go. Anyways, I want to thank you all if you have given this a chance and if you plan on leaving a review.

-normabates


End file.
